


Без четверти полночь

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Golden Circle [2]
Category: Golden Bomber, Jrock
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Golden Bomber Universe, Golden Circle, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, YutaShou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: Кирюин Шо боится темноты. Вернее, не самой темноты, а того, что она скрывает. Поэтому он вдвойне ценит вечера, которые проводит вдвоём с Ютакой. Рядом с ним он чувствует себя в безопасности, потому что Ютака обязательно защитит его ото всех призраков, даже самых жутких.





	Без четверти полночь

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое безобразие на основе фанона: "Киришо боится не темноты, а того, что в может в темноте скрываться". Нежность и уютные обнимашки прилагаются, потому что ЮтаШо не могут быть другими :3
> 
> Написано ко дню рождения Кирюин-сана ❤

В полумраке всё кажется особенным. Чувства обостряются до предела. Можно услышать каждый шорох. Учуять больше запахов. Заметить, как мебель превращается во что-то иное. И тогда стол — уже вовсе не тот стол, каким был при свете дня, а уже пристанище для ночных монстров. И задвинутый в угол рояль, и книжная полка, и кровать на втором ярусе — всё не то, чем было днём, всё теперь кишит призраками, которые опасаются выбраться из своих убежищ только потому, что боятся двух вещей.

Первая, конечно же, медовый круг света от торшера. Невидимые призраки наверняка подкрадываются к границе между светом и тенью и тихо шипят, понимая, что не могут добраться до человека, который так близко. Можно почувствовать их недовольство, услышать раздосадованное шипение.

_«Оставьте меня в покое. Я ещё хочу жить»._

Глупые мысли для человека, которому через пятнадцать минут исполнится тридцать четыре. Кто бы только ему сказал, что разменяв четвёртый десяток, он начнёт бояться темноты, как в детстве. Кирюин бы, наверное, рассмеялся в ответ. Он перестал бояться ночных призраков ещё в средней школе; до этого, конечно, не мог спать без света. Прикроватная лампа была его оберегом, спасением, верным защитником от полчища невидимых тварей, готовых растерзать его в мгновение ока.

И почему-то — снова, вот, вернулся этот глупый страх. Вернулся внезапно. Кирюин просто однажды пришёл домой и застыл в коридоре, парализованный детским страхом. Он был один в тот момент. Ютака уехал на несколько дней, а кошку они тогда ещё не завели. В квартире было тихо. Так тихо, что в ушах звенело. И пусто. А в комнате двигались тени.

Всего лишь тени от занавесок, которые раздувал тёплый ветер, лениво дувший в распахнутое окно. Кирюин понимал это, но сердце всё колотилось, как безумное, и в горле стало так сухо, будто он наелся морского песка. И было ещё липкое, леденящее ощущение чужого присутствия. Кирюину казалось, что кто-то внимательно наблюдал за ним. Кто-то стоял за спиной и всё ждал, когда же на него обернутся, чтобы наконец-то вцепиться в беззащитную глотку.

Он старался не подавать вида, что теперь по-детски трусит оставаться в комнате без света. Ютака каким-то невероятным образом понял это сам. Купил новые настольные лампы в виде забавных кошек, а в гостиной поставил маленький светильник, который оставлял работать на всю ночь. Ничего не сказал. Даже не засмеялся, когда Кирюин проснулся посреди ночи и до крика перепугался висевшего на двери шкафа пиджака. Только включил свет, убрал пиджак и прижал Кирюина к себе так крепко, кто никакой призрак, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы выцарапать добычу из этих надёжных рук.

И сейчас вот — Ютака рядом. Тот самый второй защитник, которого боятся призраки. Он стоит сзади, защищает спину Кирюина на случай, если кто-то из призраков рискнёт наброситься, наплевав на свет. Его пальцы массируют Кирюину шею.

— Расслабься. _Рас-слабь-ся,_  — говорит Ютака тихо-тихо. Он умеет говорить так, что кажется, будто ветер прокатился. От одного этого тона мурашки бегут по спине. А тут — ещё прикосновения. Тёплые пальцы с нежностью и силой нажимают на какие-то особые точки на затылке, за ушами, на шее, и от этих прикосновений щекочущие мурашки волной пробегают по позвоночнику до самых кончиков пальцев. Вот здесь, внизу шеи, особенно приятно. Кирюин едва не мурлычет от того, насколько ему хорошо, насколько в безопасности он себя чувствует, пока Ютака просто находится рядом.

Электричество отключается внезапно. С щелчком погасает единственный источник света, и слышно, как перестаёт шуметь охлаждающая подставка под ноутбуком. В доли секунды комнату заливает ватная тишина, а того света, который доносится от города внизу, не хватает, чтобы удержать призраков далеко. Кирюин вздрагивает. Ютака в ту же секунду обнимает его за плечи.

— Всё хорошо. Не бойся.

Он впервые говорит об этом, да ещё и так спокойно, будто каждый день произносит эту фразу. Кирюин знает, что для Ютаки его страх давно не тайна, но когда об этом говорят вслух — от этого особенно смущательно. Глупо же бояться того, чего не существует.

Призраки кишат вокруг. Кирюин кожей ощущает их присутствие. Попробуй тут поверить, что их не существует, если они валандаются в паре шагов от тебя. Но Ютака — его защитник. Ютаку призраки боятся куда больше, чем света. Даже больше, чем Кирюин боится самих призраков.

Свет возвращается через несколько минут. Всё это время Ютака крепко держит Кирюина и шепчет на ухо всякие забавные истории со съёмочной площадки, какие-то шутки, старые японские стихи, которые торопливо вспоминает только наполовину. Потом что-то снова щёлкает. Торшер разгорается медовым светом, охлаждающая подставка вновь начинает негромко гудеть, а призраки разбегаются по тёмным углам. Ютака ещё несколько секунд не размыкает рук.

— Чаю хочешь? — спрашивает Ютака. Страх окончательно разбивается о тёплую, уютную фразу. Кирюин запрокидывает голову, чтобы мазнуть губами по щеке. Кожа сладко пахнет миндальным кремом.

— Хочу.

Цифры на электронных часах меняются в тот момент, когда Ютака отходит от дивана. Кирюин тихо вздыхает. Вот ему и тридцать четыре. Невообразимая цифра. В голове не укладывается, что он прожил уже четверть жизни и ещё немножко. И это была чертовски интересная жизнь, полная всякого: и веселья, и грусти, и встреч, и расставаний. Он написал не один десяток песен, которые слушает множество людей. Он создал группу, которая стала для него всем. Он встретил людей, которые помогают ему идти вперёд и не оглядываться назад, в прошлое, которые защищают его спину и готовы вместе с ним встретиться лицом к лицу с трудностями. От всех этих мыслей почему-то начинает щемить в груди.

Когда Ютака возвращается, держа в руках две чашки ароматного чая, Кирюин торопится вытереть увлажнившиеся глаза. День начаться не успел, а он уже сырость развёл. Лидер называется.

Ютака кладёт горячую ладонь ему на щёку и наклоняется так близко, что запах миндаля становится почти осязаемым. Наклоняется и касается лбом лба Кирюина.

— С днём рождения. Это тебе.

Ютака не умеет говорить много и красиво. Он умеет просто быть рядом и радовать Кирюина пустяками. Иногда, конечно, Ютака невыносим, особенно когда начинает ревновать на пустом месте к Гакто-сама, да так ревновать, что от его ощутимого недовольства даже волосы дыбом встают. Но даже в этом есть своя прелесть. Кирюин любит в Ютаке всё, даже его несносность, потому что это — его Ютака. Его сокровище. Его самый лучший подарок на каждый день рождения, который они встречают вместе.

Ютака вкладывает ему в руки маленький конверт. Внутри — карточка с поздравлением и что-то ещё. Кирюин достаёт это «что-то» и немеет от восторга.

— Билет на Малис Майзер-сама… — он шевелит губами, не слыша себя самого. — Гакто-сама ведь сказал, что их не осталось.

Ютака хмыкает и в смущении почёсывает кончик носа.

— Ты ведь говорил, что хочешь на это мероприятие. Вот я и подсуетился.

Билет кажется Кирюину отлитым из золота. Белоснежная бумага почти сияет в свете торшера. Он со школы обожает Malice Mizer — если говорить честно, именно они толкнули его к сцене, стали спусковым крючком, благодаря которому незаметный мальчишка Шо превратился в артиста Кирюина Шо.

Спрашивать, как Ютака умудрился добыть билет, Кирюин не собирается. Об этом несложно догадаться — Хайд-сан помог, тут и думать не надо. Интереснее понять, почему Гакто-сама из раза в раз находил всё новые и новые причины не помогать Кирюину. Но уж об этом Ютака точно не расскажет — уж что-что, а хранить секреты этот хитрец умеет.

Кирюин достаёт из конверта карточку, на которой неровным почерком старательно выведено: «Не вешай нос, старик! Мы ещё прибьём этот мир на звёздные гвозди!»

— Какой я тебе старик?! — Кирюин смеётся. Призраки, которые вновь подобрались к очерченной светом границе, вновь брызгают во все стороны и недовольно клубочатся в тёмных углах. Сейчас Кирюин их не боится, он даже почти забыл об их существовании. Для него в эти мгновения существует только Ютака, смеющийся вместе с ним над удачной шуткой, две чашки зелёного чая, билет на коленях, круг медового света, целый город, разлитый внизу, словно чернила по пёстрой ткани, и бело-рыжая кошка, которая вынырнула из темноты и пришла на диван.

Сейчас Кирюину спокойно и хорошо. Он почти счастлив. «Почти» — потому что абсолютное, чистейшее счастье — это опасный яд, от которого может остановиться сердце. Поэтому он помнит о призраках в темноте. Они — его противоядие. Иногда, однако, и от жутких призраков есть толк.


End file.
